Misguided Promises
by XxMidnightxAngelxX
Summary: Love cannot prevail over all. A world of vampires and werewolves, where your greatest mistake is remembering the past...where one little girl and one little boy will determine the lives of everyone. Alaric and Valisika can either be a miracle or a curse.
1. Beautiful Nightmare

**Chapter 1**

**Beautiful Nightmare**

Is there any such thing as having a beautiful nightmare?

No, there isn't. How can something beautiful be a nightmare, and how can a nightmare be beautiful.

My dreams lately have been both beautiful and yet traumatizing. They come every night that I sleep, if I even sleep that night. Sometimes I don't. It is so hard for me to forget who I was. There is not a day that goes by that I do not think about that fateful day that Dimitri took me away from my home for his own selfish need.

I sit up from the silk sheets that I wrapped myself in before I laid down. I look over to see that Dimitri is asleep and has not noticed that I have moved. I wish not to wake him. But I have no other choice but to get up, I need to get away, so that I may think without having to worry about having a confrontation with him.

I move quickly out of bed and I feel my nightgown circle around my feet. The silk sheet is still falling silently to the bed, where I laid just a few seconds ago. Dimitri has not moved from his position. I walk silently to the closet filled with my clothes. The door creaks, I look back to see if he has stirred. He hasn't.

I enter the closet and I am surround by clothes, shoes, boots, dresses, and bags. There are so many clothes; there is an article of clothing for every occasion. I see the gear that I am required to wear when I go to fight alongside Dimitri. I see gowns that I have worn over the centuries. I open the top drawer to my dresser and pull out what is on top. I dress in a tight black pants used in combat training and a light purple tank top. I decide to put on my boots because one can never tell what will happen in the hours to come. The door creaks again as I open it to exit into the bedroom. This time I do not care if Dimitri hears. I am ready to deal with whatever may come.

I walk past the huge bay window that is in the center of the room and I see that the sun is coming up. The sky is turning a bright blue. I cannot help but stare at it and remember the last time I was awake at this time to see the sunrise. That was a much simpler time, a time where power was not as important as it is now. I miss my old life, when I had nobody after me and my family, just because we hold rank in this society of Eternals.

"Akilina, you should be asleep." I hear the smooth voice come from the bed but yet I could not find it in myself to turn around and face him. I have heard that voice ever since I was seventeen. That voice use to comfort me when I was young, when I use to wake up screaming from the nightmares. Dimitri was always by my side ready to comfort me and tell me that everything was ok and that he would not let the monsters get me; needless to say that he was the monster I was dreaming of.

I hear the bed creak as he moves to get out. He is not usually this loud but he has no need to use stealth while he is with me. I am no longer his enemy, if I were ever counted as his enemy; I was always counted as his pet until he changed me. His feet make a thumping sound as they hit the floor, I can hear everything. I can hear the swaying of his hair as he approaches, the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground heading for the stables, the sound of his steady breathing, the sound of the birds greeting the morning sun, I can even here Alaric, our son soundlessly sleeping in the room next door. I feel the warmth of his hands on my shoulders as he stands in back of me.

The feel of him next to me should bring me comfort but it does not; at least not at the moment.

"Will you come back to bed? Or do you have other plans?" There is a slight chuckle in his voice and it makes my mouth twitch at the corner. I can feel his breathing on the back of my neck. I close my eyes suddenly lost in the moment of intimacy.

After a moment I whisper, "I have other plans."

He grabs my shoulders in a tighter embrace and turns me around so that I am now facing him. I stare into his beautiful green eyes. Those eyes captivate me every time I look into them. His skin is no longer as pale as it was when I first met him; his skin now has a light golden color to it. He raises an eyebrow at me and smiles. His teeth are perfectly straight and white.

"Am I going to be included in these plans?" I can hear the hope in voice. I am often left alone because I am not held in high rank with the officers of the Eternals. I was one of the best in my class but I was not born into this world, I was created, and for that I am not treated as all the other females who were born into this world.

"Aren't you tired?"

He smiles at me; it is a tired smile but still a smile none the less. He moves away from me and goes into the closet. I focus my attention back on the sunrise but then I hear a loud noise that sounds like something has fallen, but I am not troubled by it. But I still turn my attention to the closet to see Dimitri emerge not a minute later fully dressed in jeans and black t-shirt. His hair is tied in a pony tail and there is slight smirk on his face. I look down and notice that he is holding a rather large box in his hands.

"This hit me on the head. I'm going to have Plaxe clean out that bloody closet." He throws the box on the floor and starts to walk towards the two huge doors that led into our bedroom or into the hallway. He turns towards me and smiles, "Will you join me?"

He does not wait for me to answer; he just turns around and opens the left door and leaves it open only a few inches and continues walking into the hallway. I follow him and see that he is already at the bottom of the stairs talking to Damon, his first in command. Dimitri's hand goes up and he slaps Damon across the face. Blood comes out of Damon's mouth. Damon grabs hold of his left cheek and looks at Dimitri then up at me, he nods to Dimitri and walks out of the room. Dimitri looks up to see me standing there and he has no expression on his face anymore.

Dimitri walks towards the center of the main entrance and continues walking to the door that leads to the garden and I follow behind him. I quicken my pace so that I may catch up to him and when I do catch up, he motions for me to sit. I look at the table and all around the garden before I sit down. But when I do sit down I take the seat across from him instead of the one next to him. I look at him and he looks upset and I want to know what has caused him to get this way.

"What's wrong?" I whisper. I know that he can hear me, his mouth is twitching it gives me the sense that he wishes to answer my question, but he does not know how to start.

"We found a dead pure blood outside of Xia. It was a little girl maybe the age of Alaric. Her father sent out three of my men to look for her but by the time they got there the little girl had her throat ripped out." Dimitri did not look at me while he explained what happened to the little girl he knew that there would be sadness in my eyes and hated to look upon me when I had this expression on my face.

The servants that Dimitri has were busy cleaning and preparing blood for Dimitri and I. The youngest one named Alexis came to us and looked directly at Dimitri ignoring the fact that I was there.

"My lord, is there anything you will need this morning?" The little servant girl began to blush fiercely and I could smell the blood running through her veins as she moved her short blond hair away from her neck. Her blood did smell sweet like fresh strawberries, but that didn't matter to me. I hated the way she was looking at him.

I smiled at Dimitri and I showed him my fangs. He then grabbed the girls hand and sat her on his lap. She began to blush more so that the redness has taken complete control over her cheeks, the hair that she had moved fell back into place. Dimitri moved her short blond hair out of the way again and began nuzzling her neck just as he had done to me this morning.

I moved so quickly that the girl did not see me or even notice. I grabbed her head and slammed it into the table. Blood splattered everywhere and Dimitri bared his fangs at me.

"Could you not have waited a little longer my love?" He said through clenched teeth. I knew he was not upset with me but still I felt the need to get rid of this servant girl who dared to toy with my husband right in front of me.

Dimitri must have heard my thoughts because he slowly caressed my back as I picked up Alexis and moved her so that I had more access to her neck. My fangs went into her neck and I could taste the sweet blood that came flowing from her veins. I was not even there two minutes when I felt Dimitri pull me slightly telling me to let go. I let go and I looked back at Dimitri and he was smiling again. He bit where I bit and drank till there was nothing left.

Alexis' body was then dumped on the floor, Plaxe stuck her head out the entry way and saw the body she slightly gasped but quickly got control of herself and ran to get Lev or Damon. A few moments later Lev approached us in full armor. He bowed to Dimitri and I and he simply waved his hand and Lev picked up the body and turned on his heel and walked further into the garden, where he or someone else will dispose of the body.

"You are very aggressive this morning Akili." Then he began to laugh, I continued to stare at him with a smile on my face not knowing what else to do. His laugh was always a sort of musical laugh; I suppose at one time he could make an entire room laugh with him, his laugh could be quite contagious.

"Does it bother you, my king?" I asked still smiling.

"You would have bled that young girl dry if I would have allowed it…But I decided to join in the feeding." He paused for only a moment. "Akili, why did you get so upset that she only addressed me, isn't this the way it has always been?"

I knew the answer to his question. I did not like the way she was looking at him. I am the only one who can look at him with those eyes. I cannot tell him that, for he would take pleasure in the fact that a mere mortal could make me jealous. "Because my king, I was merely stating the fact that she smelled delicious and I simply could not help myself. I had to have a bite."

He smiled at me, then asked, "Why were up so early this morning?"

I look down and notice that the table that was once white is now red, covered in the blood that belonged to that girl. The scent of blood is strong in the air and I know it will linger for an hour or two. "I dreamt."

That was my response. I tried to keep my voice even so that there would be no reason for him to question me further. But Dimitri would question me further regardless.

"What have you dreamt about? Do not lie to me Akili for I will know." He points to his head stating that he is giving me chance to tell him. He could very easily read my mind and know everything that I have dreamt about last night, but he would rather me tell him.

"A beautiful nightmare." This is the only response that I could give him. I felt like all my words that I intended to say were stuck in my throat. I swallowed and looked up at him. He gave me half a smile and nodded.

"It was about that day. The day you took me away from my village in Yerw, I could have sworn that I was actually there and it was all happening again. I saw my father die right before my eyes again and I felt the blood splatter and hit my face, I felt the warmness of your touch and I could hear people screaming and others yelling. It was like it was all happening again." I began to tremble as I was talking. Dimitri got up from his chair and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace.

I was still trembling and I had no control of my breathing.

"Is this what has been troubling you?" I could feel his breathing in my hair. I nodded in his embrace. "You should not be dreaming of that night. It was a long time ago. Think of what you have now, a lovely home, a son, and a husband who loves you and chose you over all his suitors."

I had to smile at that. I moved away from his embrace and I could hear the sound of water in the distance. "Why are the dreams that I have so beautiful and alive but yet they turn into a nightmare, a nightmare that has traumatized me?"

Dimitri grabs my waist so that I am now standing. I am small compared to his large stature. I rest my head against his chest and he whispers, "They are only dreams, beautiful nightmares. They haunt you because you have not yet forgiven me for what I did all those years ago."

He begins to pull away from me but I grab a tighter hold of his shirt and nuzzle my face more into his chest so that I can breathe him in. His smell is the most intoxicating scent, there is no way to describe it, and his scent is simply Dimitri. I run my hands over his chest and he moans but still pulls away from me completely. I am left standing there holding my arms. Dimitri is standing just a few inches away from me but yet it feels like a mile. I stare into his green eyes and he stares into my brownish-purple eyes.

"My king?" I ask after a moment. I hear the sound of footsteps in the house; the footsteps are coming closer and closer. I do not avert my eyes from Dimitri's so I do not know who is approaching.

Dimitri's eyes never leave mine, "What is it Damon?"

"Regan has reported that the pureblood was killed by a vampire. Regan states that the wound is far too precisely done to be done by a werewolf. What will be the next thing to do, my king?" I tear my eyes away from Dimitri so that I may look at Damon and I notice that he is staring at me and not Dimitri, he is in full armor just as Lev had been.

Dimitri looks at Damon, "Send Anton, Ivan and Victor to scout the perimeter and you and Trene stay here to guard the castle."

"Understood my king." Damon was focused on Dimitri the entire time Dimitri spoke and did not even give a second look after he got his orders.

"Dimitri, what is going on?" I asked.

He looked at me and winked. "Nothing my love, just taking some precautious measures." I run to his embrace again and I feel safe and comforted in his arms. I could stay like this for all eternity.

"Daddy, Mommy?"

I quickly break away from the embrace and turn to see Alaric standing there still in his pajamas. I run over to him quickly and bring him into the castle. "Alaric, sweetie, what are you doing up during the day. This is no time for you to be awake."

Alaric looks up at me and scratches his eyes. His black hair is slightly in his face and it makes him look like his father after he comes home from battle, minus the sweat, blood, and dirt.

"But mommy, the smell of blood woke me up." He stops rubbing his eyes and I can't help but stare into his purple eyes. He has taken my eye color, but the purple is more dominant, and there is no hint of brown in his eyes.

Dimitri walks into the pallor where Alaric and I are standing and picks Alaric up into his arms and looks into his eyes. Alaric smiles at his father and Dimitri looks at me with a serious look on his face.

I can sense what he wants to say, and I have been dreading this day since Alaric was born.

"Akilina, I believe Alaric is old enough to go the Adremis."

* * *

**_Hey All, :)_**

**_Please R&R my book and let me know what you think and whether I should upload chapter two or not. _**

**_Let me know._**

**_Thanks, Ashlinn_**

**_P.S. Reviews make me happy so please review. ^_^_**


	2. If I Fall

**Chapter 2**

**If I Fall**

"What?" That's all I could say. All my words were bottled up in my throat. I could not breathe, I could not think, I could not even move my body. I was frozen in place.

"Alaric is rapidly growing like all Eternal children and it is time for him to go to Adremis. This is not up for discussion Akilina."

I was still frozen in place and my head was screaming for me to grab Alaric and run away, far away from Dimitri and Xia. So that my son would not have to go to Adremis, many children if they are incapable of fighting and defending themselves are killed by the other children for their weakness.

I could not have Alaric's death on my mind. I knew from the moment that he was born that I would have gone through this. I wish I didn't have to but all mothers in Xia must send their children to Adremis. Most mothers are proud to send their children there but me on the other hand and I am not proud. I fear for my child.

"Dimitri? Shouldn't we wait till Alaric is a bit older before we go sending him to Adremis? He is not even 7 years old. I know he is aging rapidly but regardless he is still a child." My heart was beating rapidly and I knew my eyes gave away the worry that I was trying to hide.

Dimitri who was holding Alaric in his arms put him on the floor and walked over to me. Dimitri grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my face closer to his. I gasped but I didn't not resist.

"This is not up for discussion Akilina. If Alaric is strong then he will survive Adremis without a problem. He is our son thus he has both of our blood running through his body. Alaric will be 8 tomorrow and 9 the day after and so on and so forth. Before you know it when his body has completed the change he will stop growing and aging." Our foreheads were touching and I could feel his breath on my face. It was a sweet smell; I could still smell the hint of blood in his breath.

But then I thought back to when I was in the academy, I knew all of what he was saying because I learned it while I was in the academy. I remember everything so vividly especially the fact that I was challenged a number of times in the academy and I had to decide to either kill or be killed. I killed a lot of kids my age because of the wanting I had to get back to Dimitri. There is not a day that goes by that I do not think about those kids that I killed, but I was taught to kill means to survive. I could not stop Alaric from going to the Adremis and I hoped that he would be able to take care of himself.

"Ok…Dimitri I…"

Dimitri smiled at me and moved a strand of hair away from my face. His forehead was no longer resting on mine. I suddenly felt alone not having his breath on my face. But I knew that we could not stay in that position for a long period of time.

"You don't have to speak my love. I know what you are going to tell me and my answer will be no. I know you love Alaric and you fear for him, but I feared for you when I had to send you the academy." He let out a breath that hit the top of my head and it sent shivers down my back. "I prayed almost every day, every hour that you would be ok and that I would see you again."

I feel myself grow very self conscious about what he is saying. He never told me this before and it has been 2 centuries since I have returned home from the academy.

"I dreamt of your beautiful eyes every night that I slept. As you have said, they were beautiful nightmares." I avert my gaze from his and look at the floor. Then I remember that Alaric is standing right next to Dimitri and I switch my attention to Alaric.

He is standing next to his father and he is also staring at me, it appears to me that Alaric is studying me just like his father does every so often. "Dimitri…I wish for Alaric not to go to Adremis…"

Dimitri opens his mouth to saying something but I cut him off, "But it is your wish to send him there now then I will agree and pray that he will come back to us unharmed."

Alaric runs to me and I reach down for him. I hold my son in a warm embrace. I pray to the gods right now that my son will prevail in Adremis and that he will defeat any enemy that he comes up against.

"Mommy?"

I hear the small whisper in my ear and it pulls me away from my silent prayer. I hold him tighter to my chest and breathe him in. He has an intoxicating scent to him and I pull away to look into his beautiful purple eyes. I smile at him and touch his cheek. His skin tone is an exotic brown much like Bastien.

"I love you Alaric. I will pray every day for your safe return." I fight the yearning in my heart to just grab him and hold him to my chest.

"Mom…Do not worry about me…" There is so much distance in his voice it is like he is already gone and he is saying his farewell to me.

I stand up and walk towards Dimitri. He is not looking at me though; he is looking at Alaric with a new curiosity. Alaric sits on the floor and crosses his legs and closes his eyes.

"You use to do the same thing, when I first brought you here. When you refused to speak to me or my guards you would close your eyes and sit just like that on the floor or ground. It still makes me smile to think about that." His smile is one of the most beautiful I have ever seen.

"He is a beautiful as you Akilina." He says this just as a whisper.

I look up at him. He has the most unique features. The curve of his nose is perfect, his high cheek bones add more to his appeal, his now brownish glow that highlights his beautiful green eyes, and his hair, it is as black as night and yet has a certain shine to it. The most beloved memory I have of him is training with him. The way his smile always reaches his eyes and how pieces of his hair fall into his face.

I love this man more than I ever thought I would. But I loved a man before him…

"Why are you staring at me?" I am torn out of my daydream and I notice that I am now gawking at Dimitri. I blush and look away.

Alaric is now gone, "Where is Alaric?"

Dimitri faces me and I see that his eyes are now an emerald green. "Akili, he left a few minutes ago while you were day dreaming."

I look behind him and see no sign of Alaric anywhere. "I could not have spaced for that long could I?"

Dimitri smiled, "It's because you were looking at me." Then he winked and grabbed a hold of my hand. He led me to the fountain in the back yard.

I looked over the end and saw a bright object on the bottom. I looked at Dimitri and he motioned to his lap. I moved so that I was now sitting in his lap.

"In all seriousness what were you day dreaming about?" He began to play with my hair and started to wrap it around his fingers. Having him play with my hair is sending shivers through my entire body.

I moved away from his lap and looked over into the water again. The water here was so clear that you could see everything under it. I started to stare at the object under the water again. This time Dimitri moved next to me to see what I was looking at.

"Do you want it?" Dimitri asked me.

I nodded in reply. Dimitri then jumped into the water and swam down to retrieve it for me. He came back up and all his clothes were sticking to him clearly showing his well developed form. I could not help but stare in response. Dimitri held the object out to me.

I grabbed it from his hand and looked at it. I was a diamond. I medium sized white diamond; it was engraved on the side with the initials D.A.

"D.A.? That's you isn't it?" I asked as I continued to examine the diamond.

Before Dimitri could answer Alaric was in the doorway and behind him was Melody one of Dimitri's soldiers holding about 5 bags.

"Dad? I am finished packing and I am ready to go." Alaric was now dressed in black jeans and a blue dress shirt. He looked more like Dimitri in this moment than ever before.

Dimitri got out of the water and said, "The car is already in the front. Say farewell to me and your mother so that you can be on your way."

Alaric walked up to his father and saluted him with a hand over his heart then hugged Dimitri. Alaric came to me next and hugged me and whispered in my ear. I gasped in response. He then kissed my cheek and walked back to Melody. I stared at him till he was no longer in sight.

"What did he tell you?" I heard Dimitri ask me.

I looked at him with shock and joy clearly written on my face. "He said 'If I fall just know that you are the best mother in the world. But I will not fall. I will fight till there is not a breath left in my body. I will be back.' That's all he said to me."

I was clearly shaken by his words, I never thought he could sound so grown up and brave.

"He will not fall." Was all Dimitri said before he walked back into the house.

I stayed by the fountain and held on the white diamond. It was very beautiful and I still felt shudders running through my body as I remembered Alaric's words.

"Akilina?"

I turned around and I could not see any one, just a silhouette of someone standing next to the big oak.


	3. Love Can Be Such Lovely Torture

**Chapter 3**

**Love Can Be Such Lovely Torture**

I turned around to see the silhouette move into the sun. I focused my sight on the silhouette but it moved back to the shadows away from sight. I got up to move closer to the silhouette so that I could know who is that beckoned me.

"Please do not come closer."

I stopped and moved back towards the fountain. I white diamond is now in pocket. I'm not sure who this person is and I'd rather not share this with them.

"Akilina…"

I do not answer I just continue to stare at the silhouette. I know that I am not afraid and that I have no reason to be. Whoever it is I know that I can take care of myself.

The silhouette begins to move again and I move forward. I wait for him to come completely into view. I wish to see his face to know who is speaking to me. But as soon as the silhouette comes into view, enough for me to see his face, the silhouette begins to turn into a purple dust.

I continue to stare and then the purple dust falls to the floor in front of me. I think to myself that I could not have imagined that. I did see the silhouette of a man but then when he came out into the sun he turned to dust.

He could not have been a vampire. For none of the legends are true. We do not burn in the sunlight, garlic does not hurt us, I actually rather like it. Silver causes no damage to us. But we can be killed. It is rarely done, but it has been done. Just like that little girl outside of Xia.

"Alaric…" I whisper to myself. He voice is still ringing in my ears. He will not fall. I have to believe that. Alaric will prevail in Adremis Academy.

I sit by the pile of purple dust and begin to move my fingers over it. I get the sense of peacefulness as my hand hovers over the purple dust. I stare and it and begin to see that a name is beginning to be spelled out. I move back from the pile but I still continue to look with a fascination.

A

There is pounding in the background but I ignore it and continue to look on. An 'A' has come to the surface. The first name that comes to mind is Alaric.

Z

Not much can come from these two letters. I begin to move closer. I look behind me to see Lev watching my from the doorway that leads into the house. I turn back to the purple dust. Another letter has appeared.

R

I tilt my head to the side. Could this be a joke? Can someone possibly be playing with my mind that is making me think that I am seeing letters in the dust?

A

This has to be joke. No way could a pile of dust write out a name or object. That is just impossible.

L

Then the dust begins to move back towards the tree. I crawl towards and since I am not paying attention to my surroundings I do not notice that Lev is now standing over me with a smirk on his face. My hand is placed on his metal boot and I jump back falling on my butt.

"Ow." I say as I look at my hand. Blood is now beginning to trickle down my arm. Lev bent down so that he we're now at eye level. He reached for my hand and at first I moved my hand closer to my chest. My eyes shifted from side to side to make sure no one was around. I could see for miles with the vision that all vampires have and I saw no one. I looked at Lev and noticed that he was smiling. Unlike Dimitri, Lev's teeth were not perfect. His front tooth had a chip to it. I smiled back at him and I held my hand out to him.

"Your hand is already beginning to heal." He said examining my hand. His blond hair was slightly falling into his face. His eyes were the bluest blue I have ever seen. They were always so bright. Lev is a pureblood but he stopped aging at age sixteen. So he still has his boyish charm to him.

"Lev?" I ask in a small squeaky voice. Lev looks up from my hand and smiles. I can't help but stare at him. I know that I shouldn't be staring at him but I can't help it. His eyes are captivating.

"My lady? You are starting at me." That snaps me back to attention and I quickly regain my composure and stand up quickly. Lev gets up slowly still holding on to my hand. I try to pull my hand away but his grip is actually very strong. "May I?"

I know what his asking, but it would not be right. I have only shared my blood with Dimitri and him with me. This would be wrong, but I nod anyways.

Lev's mouth begins to descend onto my arm. I scan the grounds again to make sure that no one is watching. Once again there is no one in sight. I feel Lev's tongue slide up my arm and back again. A burning desire runs through my blood. My skin begins to heat up and before it become too much I pull my hand away. Lev bows before me and I just continue to stare at him. I think about what just happened and how if anyone especially Dimitri found out. Dimitri is a natural killer and has killed many vampires, humans, and werewolves. He would not even hesitate to kill me. That thought sends a shudder through my body.

Lev is starting at me with a curious look on his face. I turn away from him and stare into the fountain. The water is rippling from the slight wind that is passing over us.

"My lady, the reason I came down here is to tell you that your son, Alaric, has made it to Adremis and his journey was safe, and that my lord requests your presence." I continue to look at how beautifully the water moves. The water seems so at peace and moves with such fluency. I wish I could be like the water so free…

I lift my hand and motion for Lev to leave. I can hear his boots hitting the floor as he walks the opposite way from the house. I stab my hand into the water and the water shoots up. I smile and walk inside.

The house is practically empty except of Plaxe making food in the kitchen and cleaning up. I hear Dimitri talking and I place my hand on the statue of an angel in the middle of the entry way. I hide behind it as I see Michael the head of Xia came walking down the stairs with his entire bodyguard unit. He never liked me because I am not a pureblood and I should not have survived the change. He is not very fond of Dimitri for not having the strength to kill me when I was young.

They leave without saying a word. I peek around the edge and see that they are already getting into their carriage. My heart is racing and I quickly run up the stairs. It does not even take me 2 seconds to reach the top. I walk down the long hallway filled with portraits and I come to a stop in front of Dimitri's door. Before I can even raise my hand to knock the door opens and Heidi one of the servants comes out holding her neck.

I quickly grab her arm before she can get away from and pull her back into the office with.

"Dimitri?" There is a load of confidence in my voice and I am actually very afraid of that confidence.

He turns around from looking at his map of Damascus. He looks from me to Heidi and smirks. "Akilina, what did you do to Heidi?"

I throw her to the floor and I place my hands on his desk that sits in the middle of his office. "The question here my dear is, why are feeding off of Heidi. She is not of age yet." The desk under my hands begins to crack under the pressure I am putting on it.

Dimitri moves to the front on the desk and places his hands on my back. I shudder at his touch and continues to run his hands down my back. Heidi is still on the floor clearly shaken so I remove myself from Dimitri and pick Heidi up. She will not look at me or Dimitri she just continues to look at the ground.

"Leave Heidi." I hear Dimitri say and Heidi quickly grabs hold of her neck and the bottom of her dress and walks out of the room. I can hear her running down the hallway.

I turn my attention back to Dimitri. "Are you jealous that I fed from her and not from you?"

"No."

Dimitri moves so that he now standing in back of me. He moves my long black hair out of the way and puts in on my left shoulder. I can feel his fangs moving across the back of my neck. I suck in a breath. Dimitri smiles and knows that he does not have to do much for me to give into him.

Dimitri's hands move to my shoulders and I experience his breathing down my neck. It is intoxicating and is making me yearn for more. I turn around and I sense his lips on mine. I can taste Heidi's blood in his mouth. His hands roam my back and I feel the sensation that his lips give me as his lips move from my lips to my neck.

I can feel his fangs brush against my neck and then I feel a slight pinch as his fangs enter my neck. The sensation he gives me makes my blood boil, I can feel him sucking the blood out of my veins and gives me complete bliss.

I place my hands on his chest and I push away. I feel his fangs go deeper and this time his bite is not giving me joy, his bite is giving me excruciating pain. "Dimitri! Stop!" I push harder against him and he does not release me. I push harder and harder but still I get nowhere.

"Dimitri! Let go! You're hurting me!"

My head is beginning to pound and my eyes began to get hazy. I placed my hands on his head and push him from there. I could feel that I could give him no more blood and that if he took anymore he would kill me. "Please…"

I was only able to utter please as my body gave in and I collapsed. I could still feel what was going on and I felt Dimitri pick me up into his arms and walk me into the hallway.

"My lord what happened?" I heard Damon ask.

"She is tired and upset that Alaric is gone. I am taking her to bed so that she may rest." Dimitri's voice was calm and reassuring that Damon did not question him further on how I ended up the way that I am now.

"My lord, there is news from the scouts…"

"Not now Damon." Dimitri said and entered our room. The scent of fresh flowers hit my sense in a rush, I told my body to move but it would not.

"Akilina? I know that you can hear me; you will be fine after you have slept. I will lay with you till you wake up. I love you my love. My sweet innocent dove."

I felt him place me on the bed and move my hair so that it was not in the way. He placed his arm over my waist in a comforting gesture. But I felt anything but comforted. I wanted to get away from him and find my son. But I knew when I awoke I could not do any of that. This is my home now. I could still hear Dimitri talking trying to soothe me but my drifted off to other things as I gave into to sleep.

As I slept, I dreamt but Dimitri's voice kept ringing in my ear. One phrase caught my attentions.

"I know you'll never learn or understand that love can be such beautiful or lovely torture."

The phrase kept echoing in my head.

Love can be such lovely torture.

I awoke to a forest setting. I was lying down in the grass and there was somebody laying next to me. I turned my head to see a man with honey colored eyes staring at me with complete love in his eyes. I smiled and turned back to the sun.

"Aki?"

I turned back to the man and he was holding my hand kissing all of my fingers.

"I love you Aki. But love can be such lovely torture."

My eyes widened. How did this man know that saying?

"How…" Before I could finish the question, the man was running into the trees and he turned one last time and smiled.


	4. In The Beginning

**Chapter 4**

**In The Beginning**

I am left alone in this field. There is no one around. I stare out into the clear blue sky. There are no birds flying, no bugs swarming around me. The grass sways with the wind and makes a sort of humming sound. It sounds to me like the grass is singing. I stand up and see that this field is not very big and that the field is surrounded by trees.

The trees are very large and seem as if they can reach the heavens. But no tree can be that large. That's impossible.

For the first time I notice that I am wearing a white dress. The dress is long and fits me loosely at the bottom. But on the top it seems as if it were made for me. Diamonds are in crested on the right side of the top of the dress. The straps are off my shoulders and it the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.

I gather up my dress and walk to where I saw that man leave. I stop and turn to look behind me and see that even though I was laying on the ground my dress in not dirty. Strange…The dress should have become dirty. I gather up the bottom of the dress and move into the trees that surround the field. I can smell the scent of rain in the air.

I begin to walk faster. But I come to realize that I have no idea where I am going. What if I get lost? What if I can't find that field again?

I stop and drop my dress to the ground. I look around and I see nothing but trees. I hear voices talking and laughing. I pick up the bottom of my dress again and wander towards the voices. I move some shrubbery out of the way and I see a large amount of people standing around laughing and talking amongst each other.

I see the man that was with me a little while ago and he is now dressed in a tuxedo. He looks over at me and smiles. I stare at him in wonder. I do not move from my position amongst the trees. I feel ashamed and embarrassed because I do not know any of these people. The man with the honey colored eyes continues to stare at me and I keep averting my attention to something else in the area to keep from looking at him.

When I look back to where the man was standing, I see no one there. All the people at this gathering are beginning to sit down at the tables that are surrounding a large dance floor. Everything is decorated in white. There are white tablecloths, white elegant glasses and fixtures, all the tables have a white dove certain piece, and everything looks white and beautiful. But I notice that I am the only one wearing white, everyone else is wearing black.

"Beautiful…"

I quickly turn around to see the man with honey colored eyes is now standing next to me. I glance back at the gathering and I see that everyone's attention is focused on the speaker in the middle of the dance floor.

"Excuse me?" Stupid question Akilina, you heard what he said.

He smiles down at me, "I was mentioning that the decorations for this gathering are beautiful."

Of course he could not have been calling me beautiful. Since the moment I was born people have always thought me ugly for the color of my eyes. My eyes were not a solid color. They were a mix of purple and brown. I was different among everybody.

"Your beauty is legendary. You have extraordinary and ravishing eyes. Do not ever think that you are not beautiful." His hand comes close enough to my face that I can feel the warmth radiating off his skin.

He holds his arm out for me and I place my hand in the crook of his elbow and he begins to lead me to the gathering. I notice that no one is staring at us. I do not recognize any of these people. But they all smile at me reassuringly.

"The engagement of my daughter to Bastien will be epic and legendary. There love will live on till the moment of their last breath together!" This man was very tall in stature and had the most open face. He spoke like his heart was in every word that he spoke and he could hold everyone's attention.

The people began to cheer and also many people were standing up and clapping. The man with the honey colored eyes looked down at me and held my hand. I squeezed his hand in response. The man who gave the speech began to come over to us and I moved closer to table. The man held out his hand to me, and I placed my hand in his.

"My daughter Akilina will marry Bastien on the eve of tomorrow!"

There was more clapping and shouting and now everyone was up from their chairs. I quickly looked around and say that all these people knew me. But how could they possibly know me. My feet gave out under me and I felt arms grab me as I started to fall.

"Akilina? It's me Bastien. What happened? Are you ok?" Too many questions were running through my head and I opened my eyes to see if I could focus on something, anything. The arms that caught me were still holding on to me. I tried to push away from them but they held firmly on to me. My vision was blurry but I was still able to make out most of this man's facial features.

Brown skin that seemed to glow whenever I was present, honey colored eyes, a medium sized nose that fit his face perfectly, high cheek bones, and light brown hair that was slightly in his face. I reached my hand up and moved the few strands of hair away from his face.

He said his name was Bastien. Bastien! It couldn't be. Dimitri told me he was killed. But how can I be here, was this all a dream? It had to be. Bastien was dead. Bastien was gone.

I got to me in one quick movement and moved away from him. I held my knees to my chest and then I realized we were no longer outside. I was in a bright blue room. The comforter that I was put upon was a black color with a dark blue B right in the middle. I looked around the room and everything was neat and clean. There was a picture of me and Bastien on the wall.

I stare intently at the picture, but I can't remember when that picture was taken.

"Bastien?" My voice is barely auditable but I know he can hear me.

"Yes my love, I am right here." His hand is out stretched to me but I can't find the strength in me to take his hand. What if I reach for it and it disintegrates or vanishes or something like that. I could not bear it if something like that happened.

I move further away from him till my back reaches the front of the bed and my rear is now on his pillows.

"Love? What's wrong?"

I can see the pain on his face. This is the man I was supposed to marry but Dimitri…This is the night that Dimitri comes. I can't let anything happen to my people. This is my fault, not there's. I have to stop this.

"Bastien." I can barely speak. What is wrong with me? I have to get out of here.

"Akili…" Bastien moves closer to me. I have nowhere else to go. So stay in my position. He continues to move closer to me. I close my eyes as I feel him approaching me. I feel his breath on my face and I can't help but breathe it in. His scent is so intoxicating. His arms begin to snake around my waist and he pulls me to chest.

I can hear his heart beat, I can feel the heat radiating of his body, and I can feel his fingers running up and down my back. My arms move around his neck.

"Bastien, something bad is going to happen tonight." I whisper into his chest. He intakes a deep breath and I can't help but move with the rising and falling of his chest.

"Nothing is going to happen." He sounds so sure that I believe. Being with Bastien makes me forget all about Dimitri and the events that will come on this very night.

He moves me again and this time we are both standing. He is as tall as Dimitri but there builds are much different. Dimitri has a great amount of strength but Bastien has the muscles to prove it. I feel his hand under my chin and I look up at him and I stare into his honey colored eyes. They are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He closes his eyes and I close mine.

His lips are warm against mine and I can't help but stand up on my tippy toes in order to get closer to his lips. This is nothing like any kiss I have felt before. This kiss feels right. Bastien's hands move from my neck to my shoulders then to my waist. My body is pressed up against his and his hands grip my waist so hard that I think it'll bruise.

Bastien pulls away first but I wish for this not to end so I tippy toe again so that I can have better access to his lips.

"Akili…" He sighs. "We have to stop. This is not a good idea."

He looks down at me and I feel as if I have no more control over my actions. I feel myself emerge from my body and I can see the events play out just as if I was really there. But I do not remember any of these events taking place. I was only allowed in my body for a short period of time. But I know now that I could not have changed the events that were destined to happen.

"I want to continue." I hear myself say.

So many questions are running through my head. Why was I only in control for a short time? Was I supposed to try to stop the inevitable? Was Bastien supposed to take me to his room? I cannot remember any of this happening. All of this is new to me. But what made me forget all of this in the first place? Why can't I go back to my body?

Bastien is kissing me more fiercely and I see my hands unbuttoning his shirt. My hands are trembling and I can't help but watch. Why can't I return to my body? Is this meant to torture me…Haven't I suffered enough?

Bastien, the man I was suppose to marry all those years ago. You have been haunting my dreams every night. I dream of those honey colored eyes. The way his body moves when he walks or run. The swiftness of his strength, the crooked smile he always gave me that made my heart flutter. He could make butterflies arise in my stomach with just a simple look from him.

I watch as the kissing between him and I increases, his hands begin to make their way back to my shoulders. Is this what happened the night before I was taken? I don't remember. When I tried to remember before there seemed to be a block in my mind. I just can't seem to go to that night. As far as I am able to go back it to when my father was killed but I never see anybody's face, they are all blurred.

Bastien begins to unzip my dress and is pushing it down to the floor. I make eye contact with myself and I can see the fear in my eyes. This is my first time. I feel a slight breeze around my body and then a sudden warm sensation. I can feel Bastien's hands running over my stomach. I arch my back and I put my hands in his hair.

I am in my body again and this feels great. I try to my hands away from his hair but I can't, my hands stay firmly in his hair. I'm in my body but I have no control of actions. This is just like when I have my nightmares. I have to relive everything. I know the outcome of everything and there is no way that I can change it. But this episode with Bastien has never happened before. Did it really happen or is this just figment of my imagination.

Bastien's lips are on mine again and his shirt is now off. His body is completely toned and well sculpted. I feel every curve of his body under my fingers. His face is the crook of my neck and I feel his nose running up and down my neck. I giggle.

"We can stop. If you're not ready, we never get much farther than this." I run my hands down his stomach and down to his pants. I heard his breathing pick up and before I could even blink we were on the bed. I glanced down between us and saw that I had goose bumps running up my body.

"Are you cold?" Bastien was so worried about me, and I couldn't understand why. It's not like I've never done it before. Wait…

I nod in response and I feel his arm snake around my back and he picks me up and he able to hold onto to me with one arm and with the other he moves back the covers and places me under then. Bastien crawls into the blankets with me and his heat is enough to keep me warm. But I have the yearning to do more. My lips seek his and he moves so that I can have better access to his lips. My lips are swollen from the amount of kissing we have done. But I don't mind the slight uneasiness I feel with him on top of me.

Were completely submerged under the blankets of his bed and he is still ever so gentle with me. I'm still not in control of my body and it makes me nervous that I can feel everything happening to me as if I am actually here in this moment.

Unlike my dreams before it has never felt this real nor been this vivid. Bastien's hands are moving down my ribs and they come to a stop on my hips and he ever so slowly removes my underwear. My body is starting to tremble and Bastien smiles up at me. I try to smile back but my body won't respond. I just continue to gawk at him.

He ends up at eye level with me again and I start to stop paying attention what is going on in this room. My hands remain on his chest and I can feel his naked body on top of mine, the warmth is more powerful then it was before. I shift myself so that I am more comfortable under him. "Don't worry. It'll be ok."

I nod not knowing what else to say or do. In my mind I have done this but this body that I'm in hasn't. I know it'll hurt and I hate for the pain patiently. I can feel him enter me and I feel the warmth of him inside me and it brings me no pain. I look up at him and he is staring intently at me. I can feel him moving in and out of me and it brings me nothing but pleasure but it is the way that he is staring at me that is bringing me pleasure.

He does not look at me the way Dimitri does. It looks like he actually cares about me and that I mean something to him. I reach my hand up to his face and I stroke his forehead that is now covered in sweat. I moan and he changes his pace. Our eyes never leave each others. This is the most intimate moment I have ever had with anyone. Dimitri never stares at me when we make love.

We moan together, he can tell that he is giving me pleasure and I know that I am also giving him pleasure. I lean up on my elbows and kiss him. We both reach our climax together; during our climax our lips never leave each others. He is the first to pull away and lift myself higher in order to kiss him again but he props himself up on both arms. His hands are both sides on my head. I put head to the side and I kiss his hand. I lift his hand and I continue to kiss all of his fingers, just like he did to me in the field. I gain a moan from him again.

I don't feel him in me anymore and I look down between us to see that we are no longer connected. Bastien rolls off of me and puts his arms out for me, and I move so that I am once again in his embrace. He kisses the top of my head. I start to dose off to the sound of his heart beat, but my dosing is cut short because I can hear people screaming outside. Bastien bolts up into a sitting position. I grab the blankets and wrap them around my chest and I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Akili?!"

I hear my name being screamed, by what sounds like a woman to me. I try to get out of bed but Bastien's hands are on my shoulders. He kisses me again and I sense the urgency in the kiss. "Bastien, don't leave." I whisper against his lips.

He nods, but then there is banging on his bedroom door. Bastien gets up from the bed and I quickly look away, embarrassed. He grabs the pair of pants that are on the floor and he turns around to smile at me before he walks to the door.

"Bastien, the village is under attack." The man that is on the other side of the door is small and has dark brown hair and eyes to match his hair. Bastien nods and closes the door.

I get up from the bed and I grab his black shirt that he wore earlier. I quickly button it and I find my underwear on the floor. Bastien walks back to the bed and sits down. For a minute he is staring at his wall then he places his face in his hands. The screams are becoming louder and I can tell it is having an effect on him.

He turns around to face me and his eyes are sad. He's only staying because I asked him to. "I love you Akili. I'll stay with you."

I turn away from him and I feel his hand under my chin again. "You're beautiful. Your eyes shine so bright when you look at me. Your smile brightens my life on the darkest days. You are my salvation and my eternity."

I stare at him in utter disbelief; no one has ever said something like that to me. I hug him and I feel his arms circle around me and he pulls me closer to his body. The scent of him is intoxicating and I can smell me on him. I kiss his shoulder and my kisses trail up to his neck.

He abruptly pushes me away and stands up. I stay sitting on his bed. "Did I do something wrong?" I say this just above a whisper, I'm not entirely sure that he heard me but he answers.

"No."

A short and easy answer, I try to stand up but my legs don't let me. Bastien comes back to the bed to help me to my feet. I stare up at him and he holds me close to him. "My heart will always beat for you my beautiful goddess."

"Bastien! We need you down here!" It's my father's voice and Bastien shutters against me and I remove myself from his embrace. I grab a pair of shorts from one his drawers and I put them on. They are big on me, but I have to wear something. There a tan color with pockets everywhere. Why would a guy need so many pockets?

"What are you doing?"

Bastien is standing behind me and there is worry written on his face. I grab a t-shirt from the same drawer and I throw it at him. He grabs it before it can even touch him. I start to walk to the door and before I even get there Bastien is in front of it.

"What do you think you're doing Akili?"

I look up at him and I smile. "I'm going outside."

He puts his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and says, "Why? Don't you hear what's going on down there? You could get killed."

I know I can get killed but my family is down there. I have to do something. "My father and mother…"

That's enough for me to say, he knows what I am trying to say without going into further explanation. He pulls the t-shirt over his head and his hair gets ruffled. I reach for the door again but his hand is over mine preventing me from turning the knob.

"You have to stay here Akili. I'll have to turn into a wolf and I won't be able to stay with you the entire time if you go down with me, and if I you come down with me there is a chance that you could be killed." He strokes my cheek and I blush.

I turn away from him to hide my blush, "But I don't want to be in here without you."

Bastien sighs. "I know my love. But I promise that I will let nothing happen to you and that I will come back to you and I will always fight to protect you. I promise."

The sincerity in his voice is clearly potent and I nod. I know he is telling me the truth and he bends down to kiss me one last time before he opens the door and closes it behind him.

"Michael, get the pack together. I want us to be together when we attack."

Bastien orders his pack to come together. This always the packs strategy, they either attack together or in small groups, never alone. I walk to the window and I see my father trying to protect a woman, my mother.

I don't even think about my actions I just do it. I quickly run out the door. I end up in a very long hallway. I don't know which way to go so I just pick the left side. I start running down the hallway until I reach to sets of stairs. I go down one of them and I see an exit in the distance. I hope this exit leads outside, but when I reach the door is like a barricade, it won't budge. I push on it harder and harder but it does not move to open.

I start banging my body against the door, till it finally opens. I run outside and see there are dead bodies all over the floor. The ground that was once green with grass is now covered in blood. I hold in my scream and I start to scan the area looking for my mother. I drown out the sounds out people screaming to focus on one specific voice.

"Akilina!"

I turn to see my mother standing with my father. I take a step towards them and my hair flies in my face and I notice that there is now wind. I turn around to see a huge black horse and the rider is just as large.

The full armor he is wearing is smeared with the color of blood. I take a step back and I trip over a dead body. Then I scream. I turn back towards my mother and father and my father is now a dark brown wolf ready to pounce.

I man descends from his horse and I can only see his eyes through the helmet that he is wearing. Bright green eyes look back at me. I stare in amazement and this man. I hear a growl coming from my father but I can't find any strength to turn around.

The man begins to remove his helmet; I wait in anticipation to see what this man looks like. The growls become louder and once the man's helmet is removed it is dropped to the floor. His face is so angelic and pale. Those green eyes are captivating and his facial structure is beautiful, high cheek bones, an angular nose, thin lips, and his hair is the color of night and is slightly in his face which makes him even more beautiful.

"Akilina, get away from him!" I hear my mother scream and I turn to see her on her knees. But by the time I turn around my father is already jumping in the air towards this man.


	5. Save Me

**Chapter 5**

**Save Me**

I feel like he's not with me, there is a void in my heart. But I do not cry. I do not move. I do not scream. I just stand there staring at the man that just killed my father. He is skilled with his sword and I know that if he wished to kill me he already would have, but he hasn't.

My father's body now lies next to me but it is in two halves. I felt the blood splatter on my face but my eyes were closed, so I did not see. I heard my mother scream but after that I heard nothing else. All was silent.

The man smiles at me and stretches out his hand in an attempt to help me up, but I do not take it. I try to crawl away. I do not get very far because the man is next to me in a matter of seconds and he is pulling me to him. The armor he has on is covered in blood and is cold to the touch just like the man's skin.

"Are you afraid of me?" I do not look up at him when I hear him speak. His voice is as smooth as velvet. I turn to look at my mother and she is crying and trying to stand up but she can't. I finally see that there is a huge cut on her leg that is enabling her to stand. I scan the area to see if there is someone that can help me, but there is no one.

The man's grip on my arm becomes tighter and he pulls me towards his horse. I try to pull away from him but his becomes more painful which causes me to stop resisting him. I hear growls coming from all around me and the one wolf I'm looking for is not in sight. Did something happen to him? Is he ok? Where is he?

The screaming becomes softer and the sound of horse hooves becomes louder. There are about eight men on horses that are all dressed in armor. I turn back to see Bastien next to my mother. My eyes begin to water as I see that he is ok. I push myself away from this man and he grabs my waist and throws me to the floor so that his hand is on my chest, which is keeping me from moving.

Bastien growls, I can hear the threat in it but the man does not care nor is he afraid.

"Is he your mate?" I shift my weight under him and my eyes begin to water more than they already were. I nod.

"Will you watch your mate die?" I shake my head back and forth in a frenzy and I place my hands on his hand.

"Please…" That's the only word that I can form.

"Tell him to not harm my men and to leave, or I will kill him. Just like your father." He takes his hand off of my chest and he pulls me up with him. I turn to face Bastien and my mother.

Bastien is baring his teeth at the man and I know what I must do but it is breaking my hear t to do this him. "Bastien!" I yell.

Bastien turns his attention to me and his eyes tell me that I should run. But if I run the man will kill Bastien. I do not want Bastien to die.

"Do not pursue this man. I love you and I do not want you to die for me. Please…Just do this for me…" I am now crying and my hand moves to my face to help shield my tears from him.

Bastien sits. I look up at him. He is staring at me. There is a sadness in his eyes that I have never seen before and it breaks my heart even more to know that I am the one that has caused him this much pain. I am doing this to save him.

My mind is spinning. I feel the pain that I once went through. The heartache, the pain, the yearning, every emotion is in my body. I still have no control over my body and it pains me that I could not prevent this from happening. I let my village be destroyed and I watched yet again my father die right in front of me again.

The man picks me up and places me on his horse. I do not squirm or try to run away anymore. I just let him do what he is going to do. I keep crying but no sound is coming from me. I can still smell the faint scent of Bastien on me. But I know the smell will disappear and be covered up by scent of blood, my father's blood.

The man gets on the horse behind and the horse begins to run. I hear the man yell something in a language that I do not understand and the other men that were with him begin to follow behind us. The motion of the horse is starting to get to me and my eyes are beginning to droop. The last thing I hear is a howl. The howl comes from Bastien.

"I love you" I whisper.

The motion of the horse is beginning to make me sleepy. I can feel my eyes drooping slowly. I fight the urge to sleep but it becomes too strong for me to resist anymore. My eyes close. The horse is moving so fast that it feels like I'm floating on a cloud somewhere. But I know I'm not I can't help but remember Bastien, how he smiled, how he laughed, how he use to get up when the sun came up just to go outside and howl. Bastien was always the strange one. Many of the men howled to the moon, but Bastien howled to the sun. He once told me it was because the moon brought darkness and grief and the sun brought joy and happiness, a fresh start for everyone.

His voice is ringing in my head of things he's told me. All of the things he said sounded like it were written down for him to say, kind of like he was reading from a script. But I knew it was just the way he was.

The horse is running through a river now, the boundary between my home and Xia. My legs begin to get wet and I start to shiver. The metal on back does not help at all, it makes me shiver more.

I think about jumping off the horse and letting the current take me. Death would be much better than the fate that awaits me with this man. I try to get as far away from this man as I possibly can but he pulls me closer to him so that I have nowhere to go.

I scream and make a jump for the water. I see the water coming at me fast but apparently not fast enough. I feel arms reach around me and pull me back on to the horse. I feel something hard hit me in the back of the head and I try to keep my focus but my eyes go black. My body goes to sleep, I dream…

My mind always wanders to Bastien. I remember when he first changed in front of me. My dreams are now going to be memories because of the way that I had to leave him, in order to save his life. The first shift, is always said to be painful, Bastien told me that he wanted to do with me around just in case the pain became too much for him to handle. I was afraid the entire time.

We were in the middle of the forest, alone. I wanted to run back home because the faces and noises he was making was putting me in terrible pain just to watch him. I wanted to help but every time I went near him he told me to get back, he did not want to hurt me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

I gathered the strength that I had and moved closer to him. I heard him growl but I knew in my heart that he wouldn't hurt me. I just knew it in my heart. A cloud moved in way of the sun and it got dark. Bastien always loved the clouds and rain, he said the rain made the earth clean again, and the clouds protected us.

Bastien was rolling around on the floor and I got closer and closer. I moved so that I was right next to him. I put my hand on his chest and he stopped moving and growling. I pulled him into a sitting position and I wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me, and we help each other.

I don't remember much after that just the bright white light that surrounded me. I thought something had gone wrong. But when I opened my eyes, I saw a large black wolf with honey colored eyes. The same honey colored eyes that I have been staring into since I was a baby.

I stroke his muzzle and he licks me. I giggle and push him away from me. He jumps onto me and I hug him.

"You did it. Now change back." I say and get out from under him.

He looks at me and winks at me, before I can say anything he is running into the forest.

"Stay there, Akili." I hear his voice again and it makes me smile. He was able to shift back.

"Why can't I see you?" I ask walking towards where his voice came from. My shorts are covered in dirt and grass and I see his clothes lying on the floor where I was just a few minutes ago.

"I don't have clothes on." I see his face in the trees and he is smiling. I pick up his clothes and I close my eyes. I hold them out in front of me with my eyes still closed.

I hear footsteps approaching me and then I feel his clothes be taken from my arms. I want so badly to open my eyes but I know I shouldn't. I would not be right.

"You can open your eyes now." He says.

I open them just in time to see him pulling his shirt over his head. He has beautiful light brown skin much like mine. I want to run my hands over it. I reach out and he grabs my hand.

"Akili…" He whispers and moves closer to me I feel his breath on my face and I try my best to get closer.

I then feel myself get thrown from of the horse. I wake up from dream and see the I am now on the floor. I try to crawl away and I feel a boot on my back.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" I turn around to see another man with blue eyes with his boot on my back. I push it off and he falls. I try to get up, but my arms won't lift. I just fall again. I cry out, but I know that anyone who hears me will not care.

"Get up Lev, and take her to the castle and get her cleaned up. I can smell that dog on her," says the man that brought me here.

I sit on my butt and I look at the man that I pushed off of me and he is smiling once again. He grabs my arm and pulls me up. I begin to stagger and he picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. I start to kick and hit and he drops me to floor.

"My lord, she is being difficult." Lev says.

The man that brought me here smiles at Lev and says, "I thought you liked them rough Lev?"

That's all he says and begins to walk away.

Lev grabs my face and looks at me. I notice that he has a scar on his cheek. It looks like it was once bad but has healed. I reach out to touch and he grabs my hand and puts it back to my side.

"Do you have a name?" I still stare at his scar; it's beautiful in a way. It makes him stand out.

I nod.

"What is it?" His hand is still under my chin.

"Akilina." I whisper.

He nods, "Well Akilina, I need for you to cooperate or I will have to hurt you, I do not want to hurt or mess up that pretty face of yours." I know he is just trying to take care of me, but I do not wish to cooperate.

I move my chin away from his hand, and he smiles like it's some kind of joke. He stands up and holds out his hand to me. I take it and he is about the same size of me. "I'm Lev." He says, I guess it can be considered a form of introduction.

"Hi Lev." I do not know what else to say. What if these men mean to kill me?

He pulls me along with him and he feels me stagger and he picks me up bridal style and continues to walk without losing stride. I try to not stare at his scar on his left cheek but it's all that has my attention.

"It happened when I was little. I was born in Kitakz, the human part of Damascus. I was trying to defend my younger sister's from the vampires, but one of them swung his sword at me and it cut me. I was left to bleed to death. I told my sisters to run and they did. To this day, I do not know if they survived or not, but I pray every day that they did." He continues to look straight ahead. After a few minutes he looks at me as if waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry," I know that it isn't much but I had to say something.

"Dimitri found me and turned me. I've been working for him ever since, for the safety of my family. So if you think about it, I'm a prisoner here just like you." He smiles at me.

"I'm to be a prisoner?" I ask my voice slightly shaking.

"Yes. Dimitri will explain more." That's all he says on the matter.

We reach the house that it is the most beautiful house I have ever seen. Huge doors for the entrance, three rows of windows are shown. We enter the house and there are two huge stair cases that lead to the second floor. We begin walking up the stairs. I look around and I see pictures of Dimitri and some other people that I do not know. Some of these pictures look really old.

We reach a set of doors in the west wing of the castle and Lev puts me on the floor. I am able to hold my weight up. He opens the doors and I see a lovely red room. The walls are a red and black velvet design along all the walls. There is a huge bed in the room along with dressers and another two sets of doors. Everything is decorated in red and black velvet.

"This will be your room. The doors to the right lead to your clothes, which is already filled with clothes, the doors to the left is the bathroom. Dimitri has left a dress in the bathroom for you to change into for you dinner tonight with him. You will have three hours to get ready. If you need me, I will just be outside the door." I bows to me and closes the door behind him as he leaves.

I walked around the room and I ran my hands over everything. Bastien once teased me about being part blind because I always had to touch everything. I walked in the bathroom and there was a beautiful blue dress waiting for me. I finally got to look in the mirror. My face was streaked with blood, my clothes and arms were covered in dirt and blood. My hair that was once in curls was now just flat. I hated the way I looked at this point. I smelled the clothes I had on and they still had the slight scent of Bastien on them.

I opened the shower door and turned on the water. I waited for the water to get hot and I undressed. I felt the water hit my back and it caused pain but my muscles soon relaxed. I washed myself three or four times. I just never quite felt clean. I got out and wrapped myself in one of the warm red towels that hung on the bar.

I looked at myself in the mirror now that I was clean and my hair was slightly wavy and my skin was clean. I did have bruise on my shoulder but other than that I had not been hurt. I grabbed the dress and entered my room. Lev was on the bed with his hands behind his head.

I get a better grip on my towel and I just stop and stare at him.

"I thought you might need help, you were in there for a long time."

I move to get closer to the bathroom door. "Don't worry. I'll leave. Be dressed and ready in an hour." He says and walks out.

I think that Lev was once very attractive but living with Dimitri has made into something that I could find myself hating.

I undo the towel and falls to my feet. I untie the dress and put on a corset and underwear that goes with it. I find myself having a hard time with the strings. I feel another set of hands on my back and I don't mind them. They feel good. They run over my shoulder and down my back. They tighten my corset and I turn around to find myself staring into green eyes and not the honey eyes I had hoped to see. I scream and he covers my mouth.

"Now, now my dear." He whispers and his lips move from my chin to my neck.

I move away from him and onto the bed. He crawls after me. I look around for something to defend myself with but I can't find anything. I try to move but his eyes captivate me.

"Let me drink from you Akilina. Let me make you one of us." I stop moving and I feel him crawl over me. His body is heavy and cold, I move my hands to his chest and I try to push him away but I can't. I feel his teeth grave my neck and then that's when I feel it.

The brief moment of pain and then ecstasy, I want him more in this moment than I have ever wanted anyone else. As quick as the ecstasy starts to settle in he jumps away and he is very upset.

I try to run away and he catches me, "You let him!"

Then he throws me across the room and Lev walks in.

"My lord?" Lev asks with a worried look on his face.

I hold my hand to my neck and I look around. I am only in a corset and underwear. Lev gets a robe and puts it over my shoulders and stands next to me. "My lord, what has happened?"

Dimitri says nothing just growls and walks out of the room. Lev and I are left alone.


	6. Bastien

**Chapter 6**

**Bastian**

Loving someone for something so small is the most a person can ask for. He gave me Alaric, a home, and love even though that is not what I wanted most of my life. I wanted Bastien, my Bastien. The one man that I feel whole with the one person who can smile at me and make me feel warm inside; There is never going to a love like that never, at least not for me, now that Bastien is gone and I will never feel his touch against my skin again.

* * *

I can feel Akilina's fingers in my hair. The way she use to play with it when we lay alone together in the grass. I can feel her presence so close to me that if I reach out I might be able to touch her. To feel her once again would be heaven for me, but my dream is cut short by some shaking me.

"Bastien!"

My eyes try to open but something is fighting to keep them close. I see Akilina floating above in a black dress. She looks beautiful. The way her hair is falling into her face. The way her black hair contours with her cheek bones, her black hair looks beautiful next to her purple eyes. I wish to grab her and never let go.

Her lips move but no voice comes out. I stare at her intently, trying to figure out what she is saying but I cannot wrap my mind around it. Soon blood starts to seep from her mouth and there is a sword through her abdomen. I cry out for her but I can no longer move. She smiles one last time at me and then she is gone. My eyes close and I know I am crying I can feel the tears running down my cheeks. I just saw the love of my life being killed right in front of me.

The screaming continues all around me. I can't seem to move, but slowly my eyes start to open I see my village in pieces, houses on fire, bodies on the ground around me, one of the bodies is Akilina's father.

"Akilina…" I whisper to myself. I don't see her anywhere. I only see a few of my men patrolling the grounds. I begin to stand up and someone holds me down. I look to my left and see Akilina's mother holding an article of clothing to my chest and the back of my head.

She looks very sad. But where is Akilina. She should be here I remember seeing her standing in the doorway and looking around. I tried to get to her as fast as I could but I had to help my men. Did I get to her too late? Is she one of the dead? I have to find her, she may not be dead, just wounded.

"Bastien do not move, you have lost a lot of blood." Akilina's mother Zarina smiles at me but it is not a happy smile, it is sad smile.

"Zarina, where is Akilina?" I ask still trying to get up.

She looks at me like I said something wrong. I raise an eyebrow at her and she looks down at my wound, it is already beginning to heal.

"They took her, she is gone Bastien." That's when I stand up, I push her out of the way and I begin to look over all the bodies on the ground. One has to be her, they couldn't have taken her. I would not have allowed it. She has to be here or in the forest somewhere trying to get back.

"Akilina!" I yell as loud as I can. No one responds. My men look at me quickly and then look away. I know something is wrong but it could not be as Zarina has said. Akilina cannot be gone.

I drop to my knees and I begin to cry again. I begin to remember us making love for the first time in my room after our engagement was announced to the village. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that hugged her in all the right places. I remember her smiling at me and the smile always reached her eyes.

She is beautiful. My beautiful Akilina, she made my whole world shine like a thousand suns. Her giggle that always made me laugh because she always giggled when I was close to her neck. I remember that giggle more than anything.

This had to all be a dream; Akilina would not have gone with those men for any reason. She would have fought.

I remember that man holding Akilina to him, and whispering to her. I bared my teeth at the man ready to attack but she stopped me. Why would she stop me? I remember her words that made me stop "Do not pursue this man. I love you and I do not want you to die for me. Please…Just do this for me…" she was crying and her hand moved to her face to help shield her tears from me and the man.

I stop my attack. I feel that I cannot do anything else. If I attack the man he could kill Akilina in a matter of seconds. I see them leave together and I howl to the moon asking the moon to protect her and keep her safe. I vowed that I would protect her and keep her safe and that is exactly what I am going to do, even if it kills me.

I get up and start walking to where that man and his men left through. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look to see who it is. It's Michael.

"She is gone Bastien. We trailed her for about five miles east and we lost her scent. We believe she went into the water."

I shudder to think that Akilina could be dead or worse with that man.

"So there is no way that I can find her?" I ask.

"Bastien, she may not even be alive anymore…" I know it hurts Michael to say this but I know that it needs to be said. I need to wrap my mind around the fact that Akilina may be gone and I may have lost her forever.

"Ok." That's all I can find it in myself to say. I begin to walk back to my home. I open the door and I can see Akilina fighting against the door to get it open.

"Bastien!" I see her at the top of the stairs in a lovely red dress that is off her shoulders and loss on the bottom. Akilina begin the daughter of our ruler has to always wear gowns or dresses. Only when she was young was she allowed to wear pants or jeans and t-shirts.

She runs down to me. I see her heels are left at the top of the stair case. I walk to the stairs and just as I reach the bottom so does she. She jumps into my arms and I swing her around in a circle. She opens her arms above my head and it looks like she is flying. I place her down on the floor and her face is red but she is smiling. I can't help but smile back.

"You're back early." She says still smiling.

I smile down at her and she giggles and grabs my hand to notice that I have a bandage around it. "What happened Bastien? If I would have known I would not have ran to you."

I look at the bandage and start to take it off. I show her my hand and all that if left is a scar across my palm, soon that will be gone as well. She bends down and kisses my scar. I feel an electric shock go through my body as she kisses me there.

I place my hand under her chin and pull her face so that she is looking at me. "Shall we go to dinner."

She giggles again, "Is that a request or a demand my dear wolfy boy."

"A request my dinner lady." I place her hand in mine and I bring her hand to my lips, "Will do me the pleasure of escorting me to dinner tonight Akilina?"

The question hangs in the air and she looks up to the ceiling, "Hhhmmm…"

I can hear her hhhmmm as she thinks of an answer. She pulls her hand away and at first I think she is going to say no but she jumps up in the air and I catch her. I hold her so that we are eye level. I stare in her purple-brown eyes and I see that they tinkle when she looks at me. I smile and wink at her and she starts to giggle again.

I pull her to my chest and I hug her. I feel her feet dangling and it makes me smile to think that she is so small and fragile and yet she make any man bow down to her every request or demand. She has the power in her voice just like her father, but she has the beauty of both her mother and father, but her eyes. Her eyes are so unique I have never seen any like it before.

She pulls away from my chest, but my arms are wrapped around her waist so that she cannot get away from me, "But my dear wolfy, whatever in the world shall I wear?"

I laugh and so does she, "Anything you wear my sweet will be beautiful." I mean every word that I say and I know that she can sense the truth of my words because she blushes.

I am snapped out of my memory because I look at the house for the first time and everything is shattered or broken, there is blood everywhere and my servants are moving around trying to clean up the mess. I begin to walk up the stairs and all I can think of Akilina and the first time I brought her here.

I remember like it was yesterday, Akilina was wearing a lovely pale pink dress. It suited her even though I could hear her arguing with her mother about how it would look weird and how she didn't like pink.

I held her hand as I led her upstairs. She kept looking around and I just kept walking until we reached the top. I let go of her hand and she looked at me with big eyes. I bent down to kiss her and she moved away.

She ran down the long hallway, she knew that I could catch her without even trying but she still ran. I chased and caught her. I picked her up bridal style and walked her to my room. We had already been going out for two years and she had never been to my house. I laid her down on my bed and I walked to the closet to hang up my jacket and when I turned back to the bed she was no longer there.

I looked around and she was looking at all the pictures I had of her and me and just her alone.

"I remember this." She said. The picture she was referring to was the one where she was making a snow angel the one next to it is when I laid down next to her and her mom took a picture of us together. We were smiling at each other.

"That was the first time I kissed you." I pointed out.

She looked at me and smiled, "Kiss me now."

I looked down at her lips and bent my head to hers. I kissed her ever so gentle, but she pulled my closer to her. I felt her arms go up my back and wrap around my neck. She began to play with my hair. I licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which she gladly gave me. I heard her moan slightly as I pressed my body closer to her. My tongue was moving around her mouth getting to know her inside and out. This is not the first time we have gotten this intimate but other times it has been cut short but interruptions.

She pulled away for air and I could not stop myself. I moved my lips to her neck. I could smell her arousal in the air and it was turning me on. But I knew I could not have her here, at least not yet, I kissed her one more time on the neck and I moved back to the closet. I saw in the corner of my eye that she looked shocked that I had just left her there.

"Are you just teasing me?"

I could hear the anger in her voice and I tried not to let it hurt me, but it did. "No." Is that the only answer I could come up with?

"Do not tease me." She was very upset now.

"I am going to take you home, I should not have brought you here so soon." I found myself to be strong and not take her right now.

Akilina looked towards the ground, "Do you not think of me that way?"

The hurt in her voice was driving me insane, I hated that I had hurt her. But if I gave into my needs right now I would hate myself for longer. "Aklil…I think of you in every way possible. I would love it more than anything to make love to you right here and now, but both you and I know that it will be wrong."

She looks up to me and her hands move to her back. I hear a zipper but think nothing of it and I look away. "Would this be wrong?"

I hear her ask me a question but I do not turn around. I fight the urge that is going through me. My pants are already very uncomfortable from the kissing session that we had a few minutes ago.

"Bastien, look at me."

I turn to see her dress circled around her feet. I look up her legs and her lovely silk pick underwear and matching strapless bra. I see her hair is down and around her shoulders. I stare at her and she begins to walk closer to me.

I try to back up but there is nowhere else for me to go. She knew this was going to happen if I brought her here. I put my hands to my sides but I cannot tear my eyes away from hers.

"Is it bad?" she asks.

I do not answer her. I feel as if there is a knot in my throat and now the bulge in my pants is getting more noticeable. She looks down and smiles, her cheeks a really bright red. I try to move but she grabs hold of my arm, I look at her lovely body and think that I could take her now and nobody would know.

She gets on her tippy toes and kisses me. I try not to respond but I soon can't help it. She rubs up against my bulge and I moan.

I moaned? I had never before. She takes my moan as permission to continue. She kisses my cheeks and down to my throat. I grab her back and pull her closer to me. I walk us the nearest furniture, which is my dresser. I place her on it. She continues to kiss my neck.

My hands move from her back to her waist, she grabs my hand and moves it to her breast. I begin to grab and stroke it. She moans into my neck. I gain control over my body again and I move her away from my neck. She looks sad.

"Akilina we must stop. You are driving me crazy and if we continue I will take you here on my dresser."

She looks at the dresses and she grabs the bulge in my pants. I whimper and put my head on her shoulder. When did she get so confident? Her hands move up my chest and she begins to unbutton my royal blue button down. She opens it up and runs her hands over my black muscle shirt.

I allow her to take my button down and muscle shirt off. I stand before her with no shirt on; her hands splay out over my abdomen. I feel her run her fingers up and down my abs. I kiss her, she kissed me back.

Her small hands begin to wander lower until they reach my belt, she unfastens it and sticks her hands into my pants and I feel her grab my member. I shudder at her touch and I know she can feel it. She pushes my pants down with her feet and she continues to measure my length and size.

She looks up at me and I can't help but smirk. "You're big" she says.

I just smile and kiss her again.

"Bastien?" I am pulled out of my memory but Markus.

I look around and I am now on the floor by the stairs, staring into nothing. "Yes?"

"The council would like to talk to you about what is to be done next." Markus was Akilina's consort before I came along and fell in love with her.

"Why me?" I ask. I do not look at him because looking at him reminds me Akilina and it is getting painful to think about her.

"They are calling you the new leader because of what happened to Akilina's father, you were going to marry her, so that would have made you ruler of us anyways."

Well duh. I knew that. But my mind was preoccupied with memories of Akilina. I grab hold of the necklace in my pocket that Akilina gave me when I was really sick at the age of 17. She took care of me.

"Ok."

I wave my hand at him and walks away down the stairs. I remember so much Akilina. I love her and if she is alive I will find her and make her safe again with me no matter what.

I get up and put on the necklace she gave me. I look at my clothes and I see that my shirt is bloody. When we shift we lose all out clothes so how did I get clothes on. Zarina must have found me and got my clothes for me. But what happened to me after I saw Akilina get taken away? Why did I have a hard time remembering?

I whisper I silently prayer to the sun, "My sun, the sun that gives the earth warmth. I pray to you and ask that you grant me strength and to help protect Akilina. I love her. Help me to find my beloved."

I take one last look down the hallway and I head to the council chambers, to hear what they have to say.


	7. Amethyst

**Chapter 7**

**Amethyst**

Dreaming is always better than actually having to live through the day and deal with all that is going on. I want to wake up and scream but I stay lying down with my eyes closed. I feel Dimitri's hands on my stomach, and I want to move away from him but he'll know I'm conscience if I do that. I open my eyes and I look at the ceiling.

I move away from Dimitri and I sit up into a sitting position. I wish to just be away from him and this castle. I should have run away when I was still human, I know that I would have found a way to survive out there all alone.

"Akilina, do not be upset with me. I didn't do it on purpose it was an accident," says Dimitri but I know he is lying. What he did to me he did on purpose. He means to kill me for something, but I can't remember what. Every time I try to remember I find a block in my mind. My dreams are the only thing that tells me the truth about my memories of Bastien and of my life before this place.

"I know." I get up and walk out of the room. I sense Dimitri right behind me, but I know he won't try to stop me. I continue walking to the flight of stairs and I go down them. I don't even notice that I reach the bottom I just keep walking, not even bothering to look back, I know he's there.

I sit in the middle of the field and I stare out into the forest. Dimitri is about a yard behind me and I sense him staring at me. I look back at him and then I turn around to focus my attention back onto the forest in front of me. I see movement in the forest but I know it's the wind; no one comes here unless they want to die, and who would want to die?

I've only seen it a few times when people from Kitakz have come asking to die. I wonder what would make them want to do that. A death of a loved one? I know that would be the reason I would want death. Dimitri told me after he made me a vampire that Bastien tried to come after me and his men had to kill him. I still think about that all the time, when I'm alone. I miss Bastien.

"My lady?"

I don't recognize the voice so I turn around and Dimitri is no longer there. A soldier that I do not know is standing a few feet away from me with a glass in his hand. I hold out my hand for the glass, and see blood in it.

"My lord, told me to stay out here with you, until you were ready to talk to him."

I smile to myself and I stand up. I stare at the forest and this time I see an animal move, I run towards it and it runs away from me but I catch it quickly and I see it's a wolf. The soldier that Dimitri sent to watch me is trying to keep up with me. I hold the wolf in my arms and I look in its eyes. There is nothing human about this wolf.

It is just an ordinary wolf, probably wanting to get home to his family but wandered to far and got lost. I release the wolf and it runs away from me. We vampires repel animals, any kind of animal at that, they sense that we are the hunter and they are the prey. The soldier catches up to me, and I can tell that he was barely changed. His eyes still hold on to some things that only a human can possess.

"Go to Dimitri, and tell him that I wish to not be babysat, and that I wish to be alone. Now go." I feel a brush of wind my back and I know that the soldier has gone to tell Dimitri.

The way I phrased my statement will most likely make Dimitri mad. I do not care at this point. I scream out, towards the forest.

I scream so loud that I know that everyone in Xia and Kitakz can hear me, but I want them to hear me. I feel like a part of my soul is missing. My soul, do I even have a soul, am I doomed, am I cursed.

"Bastien, Bastien, Bastien…" I hear myself whispering his name over and over, and that's when I hear it a howl.

* * *

As I walk in the council chambers I hear a lot of people arguing. I don't bother to knock on the door. I just walk in. Everyone stops in-between there conversations.

"Good Afternoon, gentlemen." I say walking to the middle of the room.

They all follow me with their eyes, and I stop in the middle, "Why was I summoned?"

I want to get down to business for the sooner I get out of here, I can get to my search for Akilina, and the sooner I find her the sooner I can get to hold in my arms, and I will never have to let go.

"You were summoned Bastien Amethyst, to discuss your future in the pack. It has come to our knowledge that you were indeed in love with Akilina Diramoe. The marriage between the both of you was as you know arranged but we have come to find out that the feelings you had for out Princess Akilina were true. Is this correct?"

The man that was asking the questions was my uncle, he knew how to get me, and I had always hated him for it. My father envied his brother, as I have come to envy my father, but these emotions soon pass. "Yes."

My emotions are running through my body like a raging river. Why must I go through the technicalities of my relationship with Akili.

"Princess Akilina's father was killed in attempt to save his daughter, and for that we have no pack leader. As you know the one that was to marry Akilina, is to become our pack leader. But we on the council believe that you should pass this position of power to someone who is not emotionally involved in the situation. What do you say?"

I can't believe they are trying to take my birth right away from me, "By all respects council members, I did love Princess Akilina more than the very moon herself. She was all that mattered to me, and I always wanted to marry her. I am emotionally involved, but she was my wife to be and I will not let her die by the hands of some vampire. So I am sorry, but I will not pass my birth right to someone whom I consider to be unworthy of this position of power, so either you can fall in line or not, but at dawn we start the search for Akilina."

I will not let Akilina live out there and suffer for something that was not her fault. I will find her and she will come back to me. I vowed this everyday of the search. But there was no scent that we could follow.

The worst has come to mind. It had be years since anyone has heard anything from Akilina. Everyone fears that by this time she should be dead and there is no reason to continue the search. But somewhere in my heart is her voice telling me not give up and that she is alive. But my mind is starting to make me realize that it is just false hope that is making me keep the search going for Akilina.

It has now be 20 years since she disappeared and I took control over the pack, by this time, Akilina will be 38 by now, and even if she has lived that long, she most likely found someone else to be with, or she is rotting the ground. I pray almost every day that none of this is true, but it is either death or that she is now a vampire. Either one of those I cannot accept. I will find her, and even if she is hundred years old, I will still love her.

We werewolves do not die, we do not age. When we first phase, we stay that age forever only until we are killed. Akilina would have been able to live forever with me with the help of our medicine men, but now, I do not know what to think. It was been 20 years and there has been nothing proving that she is dead or alive.

20 years I waited, and I will wait forever until I know truth about what happened to Akilina. I cannot breathe without her, and I do not want to but I must, in order to find her. Markus my best friend asked me that if Akilina were a vampire, would I still love her. I didn't answer him, how can I love something I have grown to hate for taking her away from me. I miss her so much more than anyone can possibly imagine. If Akilina is a vampire, well I do not know what I will do, but I somewhere in my heart will always love her, maybe I can grow to love her as a vampire.


End file.
